


Love Found Again

by GiveUsAKiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUsAKiss/pseuds/GiveUsAKiss
Summary: Many centuries had passed before they met again, yet when they did, they recognized one another immediately, both looking very much the same as back then, and carrying the same names as well. Their sexual interactions in the past were tame, full of love, sweetness, and passion, and though these aspects have remained the same the two were much more adventurous, kinky, and experimental in the reincarnations.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Touch me, taking place now in the distant future. 
> 
> Feel free to critique, help me help you. I love hearing your comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin decides he wants to try something new and Arthur is more than happy to oblige.

“Arthur” Merlin cooed, cuddling up to Arthur, “Can we try something new? … in the bedroom I mean.” He requested, a little nervous.

“What did you have in mind,” Arthur murmured, nuzzling his nose into Merlin’s hair, it was longer now, curly, bouncy, and soft, he loved the feel of it.

“I want you to…” he hesitated for a moment, a bit embarrassed, “Can you take me from behind in front of the mirror?” there was a moment of silence after his statement, he could swear he could hear his own heartbeat. Even if it’s a no, at least say something, he thought.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” He beamed, a big smile across his face.

“If that’s your answer why’d it takes so long.” Merlin said more irritated than angry.

“Just caught me by surprise is all…so, right now or another time?” Arthur's smile was almost wicked, though more teasing than anything.

“Well if you’re in the mood.”

“I am, but what about you,” Arthur nuzzled even more into Merlin’s hair.

“yes.” A soft whisper seeped from his lips.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I could hear you,” Arthur teased, whispering into Merlin’s ear.

“Yes!” he all but yelled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, suddenly lifted into Arthur’s arms and carried into the bedroom.

Arthur sat Merlin gentle on the bed and positioned the full-length mirror at the base of the bed. Walking back over to him his kissed and began slowing stripping Merlin, caressing him as he did. Even in this new life Merlin was still so sensitive, and Arthur delighted in the cute squeaks and moans that Merlin couldn’t help but hold back. “so cute, I adore you.” Arthur nibbled on the ridge of Merlin’s ear.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin slid his hands under Arthur’s shirt, slipping it over and off his body, hands excitedly exploring the curves of his chest, the feel of his body was something he couldn’t get enough of. Arthur had a more muscular frame, but his flesh was still so soft and smooth, and the bit of chest hair he had was somehow so sexy. Latching his mouth onto Arthur's neck, is hand began tugging at the man’s belt.

“So impatient.”

“Not fair if I’m the only one who’s naked, is it.” Merlin chuckled against Arthur’s neck.

Arthur pushed himself off the bed, undoing his belt and slipping out of his pant. He made his way to the bed side table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer, turning around to see Merlin stroking himself, watching him. Arthur knelt on the floor, resting his elbows on the bed, cheek in his hand, watching Merlin pleasure himself, “What a lovely show.” He teased, crawling onto the bed pushing Merlin down, kissing down his body, suddenly taking Merlin into his mouth, causing him to involuntarily thrust up into Arthur's mouth. Using his hands, he held Merlin’s hips down, making circles in his hip bones with his thumbs.

“ahh ngk, Arthur,” Merlin whined, trembling, “More, please more!” he twisted his fingers in Arthur’s hair, controlling the speed and the deepness. Arthur loved these little moments where Merlin took control, it turned him on more than words could describe. Merlin was so often nervous and shy in his day to day life, but oh how it could all melt away in the bedroom.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist, pulling his hands away, and pulling his mouth off his cock with a popping sound. “Careful now, we have even done what we set out to do” he laughed. Sitting back on his knees Arthur coated his fingers in a bit of lube. “Do you want to be prepared from the front or behind?” he asked casually.

Merlin simply spread his legs, placing his right leg on Arthur’s shoulder, smiling up at him enticingly. Leaning forward taking Merlin’s mouth in his, Merlin’s knee now pressed into his shoulder, Arthur slipped his index finger in. Merlin began moaning and whining into Arthur’s mouth as his prostate was hit over and over. It wasn’t long be for Arthur added a second finger, Merlin’s moan breaking the kiss, Arthur latched onto his throat instead, marking Merlin as his.

“Arthur ah, please ngk huh, hurry!” Merlin begged, drool collecting at the corner of his lips.

“You need to be patient, it’s been awhile, I don’t want to hurt you.” He warned, breathing in Merlin’s scent. Letting Merlin’s leg slip to rest in his left arm, he took his nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the sensitive nub. After he was certain Merlin was prepped enough, he slipped his figures out, Merlin sighing at the sudden emptiness. “Now, hands and knees, face the mirror.”

Merlin’s giggled rolling onto his tummy, pushing himself up, and positioning himself the way he was instructed. Merlin kept his eyes fixed on the mirror, watching as Arthur positioned himself behind him. He began shaking with excitement as Arthur slipped his cock inside him. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s waist pulling him into his thrusts slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace, if there was anything he knew about Merlin, it’s that he loves it fast and hard.

“Ah, ah Arthur, you feel so good, fuck,” Merlin whined shamelessly, watching himself get fuck, sloppy smile on his face, “harder, a-ah, dig your nails, uh, into me! Fuck me!”

Arthur happily obliged, digging his nails into Merlin’s waist, picking up the pace even more thrusting harder, earning hisses and cries of pleasure. Merlin Leaked precum on the covers as his body rocked, feeling so good he forgot to swallow, drool pooling onto the bed. “a-ah yea-yeah, I love you, I love your hands nu-uh, I love feeling you, nuh, deep inside me!”

“You’re so filthy,” Arthur murmured, leaning forward, his mouth at Merlin’s ear, “Look at you, how fucking, nuh, beautiful you are.” He teased, biting hard at Merlin’s ear, tugging at it before burying his face in the dip between Merlin’s shoulder blades, Arms wrapping around his chest, “I love you, ah ngk, I fucking love you.” Arthur pinched one of Merlin’s nipples between his fingers, tugging and rolling it. his other hand slipped under his chin, holing his head up. Arthur’s chin rested on Merlin’s shoulder, watching the mirror, fixed on Merlin’s sinful expression. Seeing Arthur's Lust filled eye, staring into him through the reflection sent him over the edge crying out, tightening around Arthur who quickly followed behind, filling Him to the brim with cum. Pulling out of Merlin the cum spilled out of him, running down his thighs.

Arthur Gently positioned Merlin against some pillows resting on the headboard, going to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean Merlin up. He slipped of the cover and replaced it with a clean one from the closet, laying under it with Merlin holding him close, cuddling him, both drifting off to sleep.


	2. I wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur head of to work and time alone at the house gives Merlin time to think.

Merlin had to drag himself out of bed this morning, body a bit sore from last night’s events. Stepping into the shower it felt good having the warm water rush over his body, though it stung a bit where Arthur's nails dug in. Merlin slipped his fingers over the nail marks and hickeys left on his body, remembering his own shameless face looking back at him, and the lustful eyes of Arthur cutting into him.

Arthur woke to the sound of rushing water, stretching he rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and decided to cook breakfast, sometimes he would remember his past life and how useless he was at times. Opening the fridge Arthur decided that eggs, sausage, and mushrooms sounded nice, and began preparing the food.

Stepping out of the shower, Merlin’s nose was met with the pleasant smell of food and coffee, smiling brightly, he dressed him self and darted towards the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. “Good Morning.” He chimed.

“Good morning.”

removing his arms from Arthur and poured two cups of coffee, sitting one of the mugs by Arthur. He sat on the counter by the stove, holding his mug in two hands, taking sips of his coffee.

Once breakfast was ready Arthur plated up the food, and the two ate together on the couch, cuddling and watching early morning TV. After eating Arthur showered and prepared for work while Merlin did the dishes. This had become routine, ‘you cook, I clean.’ Alternating chores, each person pulling their own weight. Merlin giggled, thinking how much things had changed, the two would still bicker from time to time but Merlin found most couples did. He was happy that they had found each other again, in a time and place where being together wouldn’t cost one’s head. Though Arthur had changed the law in Camelot, other kingdoms did not and in time no where was safe. It was both fond and sad to reflect on the past, so much beauty and still so much fear, in both having magic and being in love. Caught up in his thought’s Merlin didn’t even hear Arthur sneak up behind him and jumped a bit when he felt his lips on the top back of his head.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Arthur chuckle.

Merlin turned of the water turning around to kiss Arthur, “I love you.” He beamed.

“I love you too,” Arthur smiled, before planting a kiss on Merlin’s cheek, “I’m heading out.” He made his way towards the door.

“Have a good day” Merlin called out, then suddenly he was alone. “let’s see, what to do.” He said to himself.

Merlin had the day of today, looking around the house he decided he’d get a bit of cleaning done. Dusting, vacuuming, mopping, doing laundry, and so on. There wasn’t too much to do, just some small thing that could probably be left alone a little longer, but it kept him busy for a while. After a few chores and lunch Merlin decided to stretch out on the bad and take a nap, rolling over onto Arthur's side. Though they shared the bed the only scent Merlin could ever pick up was Arthur’s and laying on his pillow was so comforting and warm, he began to think. They’ve had rough sex now and again, but they didn’t really discuss kinks or fetishes, maybe it would be good to do so, Merlin wondered. I wonder what Arthur thinks, what he likes, what he wants to try, Merlin blushed as his mind raced. “I suppose I’ll just have to wait til’ he’s home, I guess.” He murmured before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critique, help me help you. I love hearing your comments.


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin brings up the topic of kinks, something the couple hasn't talked much about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter, but longer chapters to come, promise.

Merlin woke up from his nap stretching and yawning, he looked at the time on the clock, realizing he slept long than intend. He swiftly got up and made his way to the fridge to check the food supply, thinking of what to make for dinner, he decided on toad in a hole, it was good, and leftovers should last awhile. He made himself busy cooking, hopeful everything would be cooked before Arthur came home, Merlin thought about the discussion he’d like to have with him, not quite dinner conversation, he decided it would have to wait until after. He finished prepping the meal for the oven, sliding it in and setting the timer, looking back at the clock, “Arthur might just have to wait a bit.” He sighed cleaning up the kitchen and sitting himself down on the couch, watching TV.

As Merlin had predicted Arthur Arrived home before the meal was fished cooking, “Mmm, Dinner smells great.” Arthur called walking through the door.

“You’ll have to wait a bit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Arthur made his way into the living room, sitting neck to Merlin, putting his arm around him and giving him a kiss, “So how was your day? See you did some cleaning.”

“A little, just a few things, I took a nap, though I wasn’t expecting to sleep as long as I did.” He admitted 

“Your body probably need the rest.”

“And what about you, how was your day?” Merlin Asked, smiling.

“uh, bit boring but not to terrible.” Arthur giggle, cuddling Merlin closer.

“well, I’m sorry you were bored,” Merlin paused for a moment, I was going to wait til’ after dinner, he thought, but dinner still has another 15 minutes, “Can I talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Arthur asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Nothing, its just… about last night.”

“Yes?”

“Well, it just that, we haven’t really experimented much, I mean…” Merlin tried to organize his thoughts, “I just wanted to know, if there are any things you’d like to try.”

“Things I’d like to try?” Arthur thought out loud.

“You know like… kinks, fetishes,” Merlin began to blush a bit, “We haven’t really talked about those things.” Merlin looked over to see Arthur rubbing his lips with his hand, which he often did while thinking. 

“You have a point,” Arthur chuckled, “I suppose there are somethings, but I never want you to feel like we have to do those things, I’m happy just being yours, being with you.” Arthur Smiled with a soft expression. “How about we make a list, you list your interests and I’ll list mine and then once we’ve finished, we can compare and discuss.”

Merlin leaned into Arthur, he was always so warm, “Sounds like a plan.” Merlin beamed, before the timer went off in the kitchen.


	4. The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur go over their lists and are surprised and happy to find similar interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Okay a really short chapter, but I promise the next few will be longer.

They sat on the couch side by side; it was the next afternoon by the time the two exchanged their list. As Arthur unfolded the paper Merlin gave to him it read, being bitten, blindfolding, boot worship, bondage, chores (domestic service), gags (cloth), being spanked and paddled, housework (doing), being slapped in the face, orgasm control, serving as furniture, serving as a maid, role play. Arthur gulped, he would have never guessed Merlin would be into such things, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t excite him.

At the same time Merlin looked at Arthur's list, which read, dominance, discipline, biting, binding, Spanking/ paddling, role play, watching. “watching?” Merlin asked, seemingly unfazed by the list.

“Oh um…” Arthur gulped, blushing, “I want to watch you pleasure yourself.”

“Oh,” Merlin paused, looking the list over again.

“Uh, boot worship?”

“Like uh, kissing and licking them.”

“Ah.” Arthur looked back at the list, “You’ve been holding out on me, Merlin.” Arthur chuckled, “talk about compatibility eh.” He teased, causing himself and Merlin to laugh.


	5. Research and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to research more about BDSM while Merlin does a bit of shopping.

Arthur spent his day off doing research on BDSM, he didn’t want to do something wrong and end up hurting merlin. He did research about contact play, safe words, aftercare, boundaries, subspace, sub-drop, and so on. We hadn’t talked about boundaries, once he returns from shopping we should chat, he decided. He took notes so he would remember all he needs to discuss with Merlin. He found that the color system was a common safe word method, that the best rope for bondage to start with is nylon for its flexible soft nature, to be mindful of changes in personality, emotional state, and coherence, and the importance of aftercare to avoid depression, anxiety, and Sub-drop.

Merlin finished up his grocery shopping, driving past an adult store as he made his way home, he decided to park and look inside a bit. The bell above the door rang as he entered, you’d like to think a place like this would try to draw less attention to its customers, Merlin thought, continuing forward into the shop. He made his way over to the lingerie, browsing the wide selection of lace, leather, latex, and cotton. A few of the numbers piqued his interest, a one piece lace up maid with a garter belt and a pink lettuce trim dobby mesh tie side lingerie set, he took both in a size he believed would fit him, he could always change it if need be. Glancing over he saw a collection of toys, dildos, vibrators, violet wands, paddles, and more. His toes curled in his shoes before he stepped closer to the display case, Arthur said something about watching me, I wonder how these would feel inside me, his face blushed at the thought.

“Anything I can help you with sir,” The sudden voice of a women caused him to jump, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” The employees voice said sweetly.

Merlin coughed, clearing his voice, “uh yes actually, of these umm vibrators which would be the best for a first-time user?”

“Ah, little gift for the girlfriend?” she smiled, teasing a bit.

“oh, no, it’s for me.” He said plainly, which even surprised himself. 

“Oh, so sorry,” she gestured toward as toy behind the display, smiling. It was a small, almost bullet shaped vibrator with a loop and little button at the end, “This is highly rated, and great for beginners, provide good stimulation to the prostate.” She stepped over a little to the right, “or if you’d like to try something a bit bigger, with slightly lighter vibration, this would be great as well,” she pointed to a 7” slightly curved vibrator, “May seem a little intimidating, but only about four and a half inches are insertable, it’s also rechargeable, so no need for battery’s, and completely water proof, so cleaning is easy.” 

Merlin let out a hum, thinking, looking back and forth at the two items. The second definitely seemed the most appealing, “I’ll take this one.” Merlin said pointing to the second item he was shown.

“Lovely, I’ll get the box from the back and hold it at the counter for you,” The women beamed, smiling.

Merlin looked at the items he had in his hands and wondered if there was anything else he should pick up, tuning his head to look about he decided he’d come back another time and head towards the counter to check out.

Reaching his car, he placed the bag with his item’s down in one of the groceries bags and made his way home. Once he arrived, he placed the groceries with his toys on it down beside the door and managed to hide them away while Arthur went to the car to help, he thought it would make a fun surprise when Arthur got back from work tomorrow. 


	6. passing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin passes time, waiting for Arthur to return home, doing a bit of reading and preparation for Arthur's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun to come in the next chapter.

Arthur was out the door and Merlin quickly moved to put the lingerie in the washer and looked at the instructions on how to clean and charge the vibrator. Following the instructions, he sanitized the toy and started it charging, which will take about two hours. Letting out a sigh he thought of what he might do. Making his way to the living room he turned on the TV and Made himself comfortable on the couch. There were no chores to be done, no groceries to be bought, relaxing is nice, but Merlin was so full of energy he’d rather keep busy. Looking over he saw a paper under a stack small stack of books. Sliding them closer he read their titles, ‘Unveiled, the secret submissive within,’ ‘The new topping book,’ and ‘The new bottoming book.’ Arthur's laptop sat beside them. Pulling the paper out beneath the book, Merlin saw all the notes Arthur had been taking, all the research he had been doing, “You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” Merlin laughed.

He decided he’d take time to do a little more research of his own, he had already done research online but was curious to see what these books and Arthur’s notes would provide. Opening, ‘The new bottoming book,” Merlin began reading, glancing over at Arthur's notes from time to time. After a while the washing machine click off, and Merlin moved to put the lingerie into the dryer. With an hour to run on the dryer, an hour remained on the charger, sitting back down on the couch to read, Merlin’s toes curled, this book made him feel calm and somehow excited all together, a very loving book, he thought. Pausing in the middle of a chapter he picked up ‘The new book on topping’ and gave it a read for a while, again glancing at Arthur’s notes on occasion. He found reading these books and Arthur's notes gave him a since of joy and calming, the important details on the paper underlined, all about how to take care of Merlin, detail on physical and psychological safety, what to and not to use, and aftercare. It made Merlin smile, strange how a few note’s on paper can make one feel so loved. 

After the dryer went off, Merlin moved into the laundry room, removing his clothes to put on the pink lettuce trim dobby mesh tie side lingerie set, before redressing. It was warm from the dryer and the fabric was surprisingly comfortable against his skin and discreet under his clothes. He put the maid lingerie on a hanger and hung it in the closet. Walking over to the nightstand he removed the Vibrator from its charger, putting the charger in the drawer. He sat down on the bed and turned the toy on to its low setting feeling it against the palm of his hand, then continuing to increase the vibration. Feeling it against his palm and imaging it inside him made him nervous and aroused. Turning it off he slipped it into the bedside table drawer, before getting up and heading back towards the living room to continue his reading and think of what to make for dinner. 


	7. Surprise! Now take me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes home to a rather frisky Merlin who has a little surprise for him.

Arriving home Arthur found dinner sat out on the table, and Merlin curled up on the couch, wrapped in blanket, eating his plate of food. “Sorry for not waiting, wasn’t sure when you’d be back,” Merlin apologized as Arthur walked into the living room plate in hand. 

“It’s alright,” Arthur took a seat next to Merlin, nuzzling his nose in his hair before eating. 

Merlin finished his plate, scrapping the back of his fork in the sauce on his plate and licking it off. Gaining Arthur's gaze in doing so, acting like he didn’t notice he got off the couch and took his plate to the sink, rinsing it off and slipping it into the dishwasher with the other pots and pans. He made his way back to the couch, sitting down, back against the arm of the couch feet pushing gently against Arthur’s thigh, pulling a laugh from his lips. Cleaning his plate, Arthur scraped his fork in the sauce of his plate, turning to and leaning towards Merlin, causing his legs to open, Arthur held the fork to the young man’s lips, and Merlin lapped up the sauce from the fork, seductively gazing into Arthur’s eyes.

Pulling away suddenly Arthur was on his feet heading for the kitchen, he slipped his plate in the dishwasher, starting it before making his way back to Merlin’s side. Once Arthur took his seat beside Merlin, Merlin’s foot made its way to Arthur’s lap pressing gently on his crotch. Grabbing his ankle Arthur pulled him so he ended up on his back, legs spread, one on either side of Arthur’s waist. Leaning into Merlin, Arthur grabbed and held his wrists above his head in one hand, kissing him deeply and passionately.

“You’ve been quite frisky lately haven’t you,” Arthur teased slipping his free hand under Merlin’s shirt, hand sliding further up his torso, until Arthur felt a soft lace fabric at the man’s chest. Sitting up and releasing Merlin’s wrist’s he pushed his shirt up and off him, revealing the pink lettuce trim dobby mesh top. Merlin laughed hearing Arthur gulp hard at the sight he was beholding. Arthur hooked his fingers in the waist of Merlin’s trousers and slipped them off his legs. Leaning back Arthur took in the sight of Merlin, dolled up in frilly pink Lingerie, he feared his heart just might explode, it was beating so fast in excitement.

“I want you to take control on me.” Merlin cooed, staring Longingly into Arthur's eyes, he had been waiting all day for Arthur to come home, to touch him, to dominate him, he was desperate with need. Merlin gasped as Arthur quickly picked him you, throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. Suddenly his body was thrown against the bed.

“Anytime you want to stop, say red,” Arthur removed his shirt and tie, “And yellow if you need to break.” Merlin nodded, and Arthur used his tie to bind Merlin’s hands behind his back, check in to make sure it wasn’t too tight, before standing Merlin up, lowering him to his knees and bending him over the foot of the bed. He went to the drawer to grab lubricant and found Merlin’s new toy, letting out a breathy laugh Arthur held it up, shooting a glare at Merlin. “So, which is better, Me or your little toy.” He teased.

“Not sure, haven’t given it a go yet.”

“Is that right,” Arthur closed the drawer lube and toy and hand, “Well let’s find out then shell we.” Arthur was excited to see just how much the toy would make Merlin squirm. “Lingerie, new toy, so full of surprises aren’t you, Merlin.” Arthur kneel behind him, and began caressing his backside, before pulling his hand back and landing a few blows to Merlin’s rear, the fabric of the lingerie cushioning the blows. Each blow brought soft whines from Merlin’s lips; Arthur planted kisses where his hand struck as his hands caressed Merlin’s thighs. Using his teeth, Arthur pulled at the stings on the lingerie bottoms, causing them to fall to the ground. Kissing up his thighs he leaves a bite mark on his left butt cheek before sticking his thumbs into Merlin’s anus spreading it to probe it with his tongue. Merlin let out a loud whine, delighted by the sensation, it wasn’t often the Arthur rimmed him, but when he did damn was, he good at it. Merlin’s hips squirmed a bit, he tried to push back so Arthur's tongue could enter him further, but when he did Arthur would move his tongue away, “Behave and be still, or I’ll leave you like this, desperate and unsatisfied.”

“Please, no, don’t stop” Merlin begged.

“Then be good,” Arthur continue his action, and Merlin was not completely still, but he could tell he was trying he best. Pulling back Arthur coated his fingers with lube before slipping his index and middle finger into Merlin, the sudden fullness causing Merlin to gasp and twitch a bit. Quickly though Arthur found his prostate, and crooked his fingers against it, pulling sweet moans from Merlin. “Now you can rock back against me, because I’m not going to move any more than this.” Arthur chuckled, and soon Merlin was pushing back into his fingers, Moaning and panting. 

“More, please more.” Merlin whined.

“So greedy, aren’t you,” Arthur teased, slipping in a third finger, leading Merlin to cry out overwhelmed, body shaking. No longer pushing back, simply letting Arthur thrust hard and fast inside him. After making sure Merlin was prepped enough, he lubricated the vibrator, “ready?” he asked holding it where Merlin could see.

“Yes, please be gentle.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to injure you, that wouldn’t be any fun would it.” Arthur smiled, lining the toy up at Merlin’s entrance, slowly slipping it inside. “You’re taking it well, doing so well for me.” He encouraged. After a while Arthur managed to slip the full four and a half inches into Merlin, who was trembling with pleasure and anticipation. Gently, Arthur began to thrust the toy, he thought it was a good idea to start with a familiar sensation before introducing something new. Merlin was becoming increasingly hard and his penis dribbled pre-cum that moistened the bed cover and drip onto the floor. “Oh, you like that,” Arthur slipped his hand around Merlin’s shaft and started to stroke him, “I have even turned the damn thing on yet.” He laughed, before pushing the switch to the first and lowest setting, sending Merlin thrusting forward into his hand, moaning loudly. “shh, you’re alright,” Arthur soothed, moving his hand from Merlin’s penis to caress his hip, slowly thrusting the toy as it buzzed.

Merlin’s breath became heavy and his legs began to shake, it felt good, unbelievably good, and overwhelmingly intense. His saliva began to collect at the corn of his lips, and he couldn’t hold his moans back if he tried. The vibrations along with the movement was too much, already Merlin felt like he would fall over the edge, as the thought crossed his mind, Arthur stopped thrusting the toy and turn the vibrations off. “No, don’t stop please, Arthur don’t stop.” He whined desperately, Arthur thought Merlin just might cry.

“Oh, were you close, poor thing,” he teased, rubbing Merlin’s rear. “Maybe if you ask really nicely, I’ll play with you more.” He said mockingly.

“Please, please, don’t stop,” he wiggled his hips, “I need more, more, please Arthur, please keep going.” Merlin whined and begged, rocking his hips side to side.

“What a lovely picture you make, and such sweet desperate pleas for pleasure,” Arthur smiled wickedly, “Alright you want more?” Arthur pushed the switch the next level, causing Merlin to jerk suddenly forward and scream.

“Yes, ah-ngk, ahh! Arthur!”

“Now what do we say?” Arthur teased chuckling.

“Tha… thank yo, thank you! Thank you, thank you!” he screamed over and over.

“You are very welcome,” Arthur thrust the toy faster than before, and Merlin’s prick twitched and leaked pre-cum onto the floor, he began to drool, overwhelmed with pleasure forgetting to swallow, and tears form in the corners of his eye. He felt unbelievably good, his pleasure fully in the hands of Arthur, lightly bound, and that toy, all driving him wild. He was getting close so close, but before he could cum Arthur stopped the toy again, causing Merlin to cry out in frustration. Suddenly though he felt Arthur’s tongue on his thighs, lapping up the bits of pre-cum that had dripped there. “So sweet, all of you taste so sweet,” Arthur murmured, before biting and sucking on Merlin inner thigh. Hand caressing his legs, as Arthur continued to leave more love bites. Sitting up Arthur untied Merlin’s hands, flipping him over onto his back, kissing him deeply and passionately as he held Merlin’s hands above his head, retying them and bring them down to rest on his tummy. “I want to see you face as you fall over the edge.”

Arthur spread Merlin’s legs to where his knees almost touched the bed, bringing a gentle whine from his lips. “Keep your legs open for me,” he ordered, caressing Merlin’s inner thigh. His right hand slipped slowly down to grab hold of the vibrator, trusting it a few times, to tease. “If your good, I might let you cum.” Arthur laughed, hearing Merlin swallow hard, he’s so cute when he gets excited, he thought. Pushing the switch to its maximum, Merlin screamed out in pleasure, and his legs started to involuntarily close, before Arthur pushed them apart, leaning forward to take Merlin’s mouth with him. There lips crashing into each other, tongues dancing together, and Arthur swallowing Merlin’s moans. Breaking the kiss Arthur kissed down Merlin’s check, reaching his neck and latching on, so a bruise would form tomorrow. Leaning back Arthur watched as Merlin cried out and squirmed, legs spread, knees pressed into the bed, pre-cum dripping onto his abdomen. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect,” leaning forward again, Arthur licked and sucked on Merlin’s nipples through the soft lacy fabric, the wet fabric becoming transparent and sticking to Merlin’s nipple. “I adore you, every part of you.” Arthur shifted so that his face was in front of Merlin’s, his eye filled with lust and love piercing into Merlin’s soul.

“Ahh, ah Arthur, I want… ugh, I want you nuh… inside of me please!” Merlin whined tears in his eye drool spilling down his cheek, “Please, fuck me, fuck me! Merlin cried out just before he fell over the edge, Arthur cut the vibrator off and slowly slipped it out of Merlin.

“Well since you asked so sweetly” Arthur chuckled a bit, caressing Merlin’s cheek, and kissing his tears away, and untying his hands. He applied a small amount of lube to his prick, before picking up Merlin and moving him further back on the bed so he could clime between his legs. Taking Merlin’s legs and putting them over his shoulders, and slowly slipping into him, before quickly picking up the pace, Merlin wining as he did, his hands moving to grab the sheets as his body rocked on the bed.

“Yes, yes, yes, ahh Harder! uhn more!” Merlin Begged, head tilting back. Arthur's hands slipped the lingerie top off Merlin and used his thumbs to rub and scratch his nipples, “Ahh Arthur, Arthur, oh, Arthur, ngh Faster, I need you to go faster! Please.”

Arthur Grabbed Merlin’s ankles and pushed his legs forward so his feet were above his head, and his legs were in the shape of a V. This position allowed him to thrust harder, faster, and deeper into Merlin, eliciting screams from the Mans lips. Mouth open, drool spilling out, running down his cheek onto the blankets beneath him. “You so sloppy nuh, aren’t you,” Arthur laughed, “It’s not fair, making faces like that ahn, makes me want to fuck you uh, into oblivion.”

“Ah, Arthur, I love you; I love you!” Merlin screamed, fingers tangling in the blankets, knuckles turning white. Merlin let out a loud guttural moan, finally falling over the edge, body shaking as cum coated his torso, Arthur still pumping into him before he too came undone inside Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your comments, so please feel free to leave some.


	8. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is always important.

Arthur slowly slipped out of Merlin, letting his legs come down to rest on the bed. “You did so well, Merlin, you’re alright, just breathe. I love you” Arthur soothed, running his fingers gently through Merlin’s hair, “Do you need some water?” he softly asked, wrapping a blanket around Merlin's body, propping him against some pillows .

Merlin gently nodded, and Arthur left for the kitchen assuring Merlin he’d be right back. He quickly filled up a glass of water and return to Merlin’s side. Handing him the water he warned him not to drink to quickly, not wanting him to get sick. “Let get you cleaned up,” he called, heading to the master bathroom, grabbing his pajamas as he went. He slipped into his pajama bottoms before wetting a washcloth, and returning to Merlin, cleaning him, Merlin flinched when Arthur cleaned his rear, “I’m sorry, you must be sore.”

“A little,” Merlin murmured, voice hoarse.

"perhaps I should make you a little tea with honey." Arthur noted, hearing how rough Merlin's voice had become.

Merlin shook his head, "I just need to rest my voice a bit." he assured, smiling. 

Arthur Smiled back, “Are you feeling alright? Are you comfortable?”

Merlin nodded, “Yes, but I want my clothes.”

“Of course,” Arthur got up and headed to the dresser, grabbing Merlin's Pajamas, “Need help?” Arthur asked, Merlin nodded sleepily. He made his way back to the bed and helped Merlin into his underwear and pajama shirt and pants, before wrapping him back up in the blanket, “you did so well, did you enjoy yourself? Any feedback?”

“It was fun, your so good to me, you've always been so good to me,” Merlin cooed, before leaning into Arthur, “TV?”

“Sure” Arthur reached for the remote, turning the TV over to the food channel, Merlin loved learning new recipes and watching people cook. The too laid side by side on the bed cuddling, Arthur's hands on top of the blanket “I love you; I really do, you are so precious to me.” Arthur whispered rubbing Merlin’s back through the blanket.

“I love you too, very much so.” Merlin muttered before he slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur stays home to look after Merlin.

Merlin woke up to the smell of coffee, groggy and sore. Looking over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, he saw a cup of coffee and breakfast waiting, eggs, mushrooms, sausage, and tomatoes. He let out a hiss as he sat himself up, leaning against one of the pillows as Arthur walked through the doorway, his plate in hand. Arthur took his seat by Merlin, “Thought breakfast in bed might be nice.” Arthur said before planting a light kiss on the side of Merlin’s head, “Sore?”

“yeah, a bit,” Merlin sighed lightly, grabbing his plate to eat, “I could use a soak.” Merlin stretched his neck, tiny pops sounding from his joints. “Perhaps that last position was a bit for my body to take,” he noted, before laughing a bit, “Though it felt pretty good at the time.”

“I’m sorry, I be a more careful next time, I really don’t want to injure you.

“I know, I know,” he said muffled through a mouth full of food. “Off work today?” he asked, after swallowing a big gulp of coffee.

“Called in actually.”

“Arthur!”

“I thought I should stay to look after you.” Arthur gently tussled Merlin’s hair, only to be met with a straight face, “Don’t worry, I won’t make it a habit.”

“Better not,” Merlin faked irritation, before smiling, “I love you.”

“I love you too, very much so,” Arthur kissed his cheek, “Maybe we should play like this on or before the weekend, so I can stay and take care of you, without missing work,” He suggested and Merlin nodded in agreement, stuffing his face, hungry and in need of energy.

After the two finished their breakfast, Merlin made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and run some bath water, while Arthur took the dishes to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom, leaning back against the pillows on the headboard, watching tv as the water ran. Turning the water off Merlin stripped and stepped into the tub, wanting Arthur to join him, just to be close. it was times like this he wish the bathtub was bigger, the two had been looking at potential home to buy, but they’ve yet to find anything that met at least most of their requirements, places either too far from Arthur's work or just as small as their apartment. Merlin let out a sigh, relaxing into the tub, warm water slightly stinging, but otherwise comforting. His hands caressed the little bruises that Arthur had left on his body, the memory of last night playing in his head. He rubbed his wrist where he was bound, before panting little kiss on them, and sank further into the water, smiling contently.


	10. Sire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game of punishment and nostalgia.

Merlin was bent over, hands on the kitchen counter, completely naked besides Arthur's tie that was tied around his neck in a bow. It had been a few weeks since their first play session and they were eager to play more. Arthur grabbed two cups and filled them up with water and placed them on the back of Merlin’s hands. “Don’t spill or you’ll be punished.” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear before, moving to kneel behind him. He gently slid his hand up Merlin’s legs, pulling a content sigh from his lips. Arthur left little nips and kisses up his legs before using his thumbs to open Merlin’s anus, probing it with his tongue. Merlin’s legs began to tremble as he fought to stay still, trying hard to focus on not spilling the cups pinning his hands to the counter. Sticking his tongue in further he hummed, sending vibrations through Merlin’s insides, Arthur delighting in his moans and whimpers, and the way he struggled to stay still.

It's hardly fair is it, Arthur thought, Merlin is so sensitive, and he loves my tongue inside him, he chuckled once again shooting vibrations into Merlin. Moving his hand, he grasped Merlin’s Prick firmly in his hand and stroked it slowly, paying extra attention to the head, pressing it hard between his thumb and index finger. Merlin involuntarily thrust and the cups almost toppled over, Maybe I should take the punishment, Merlin thought, a spanking or a few slaps here and there sounded nice, What if he doesn’t let me cum, what if he leaves me like this, Merlin’s mind raced, becoming more and more overwhelmed by his thoughts, cock leaking pre-cum. His legs began to buckle, Arthur’s hand, his tongue, and Merlin’s thoughts of what Arthur would do to him was too much, and when his hips bucked again the cup fell and water spilled all over the counter and the floor.

“Tsk, tsk, and you were doing so well too.” Arthur teased, rising to his feet. “Now how shall I punish you.” He dug his nail into Merlin’s rear, causing him to jump. “Hmmm, I guess you can start by cleaning my shoes,” Arthur Grabbed Merlin by the hair and brought him to kneel in front of the couch where he sat, “Well go on,” Arthur pressed the tip of his oxfords to Merlin’s lips, “I want them shinning when you done.” Arthur smiled Mischievously, before putting his foot down.

Merlin bent over on his hands and knees and began cleaning Arthur’s shoes with his tongue. It tasted and smelt of dirt and leather, the action was humiliating, and he delighted in it, body shaking in excitement. Wanting, he reaches one hand down to touch himself before Arthur grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up to look at his face.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, Merlin?” The way Arthur said his name sent shivers down his spine.

“Ah, no Sire.” Sire? It had been centuries since that word had left his lips, it was sweet like honey on his tongue. Arthur had not been reborn a king, but he still was in Merlin’s eyes, the once and future king, his one and only king.

“Sire?” Arthur would be lying if he said it didn’t take him by surprise, he’d also be lying if he said it didn’t please him. A smile greeted his face, this one soft and sweet, “No, I didn’t,” Arthur giggled, “This is supposed to be a punishment you know, touch yourself again without permission and I’ll leave you wanting.” He Released Merlin’s hair, and he fell to the ground catching himself just barely, “Now continue, you pathetic excuses of a servant.” His eyes were filled with nostalgia and lust and Merlin happily continued, being sure to keep his hands glued to the floor in hopes of a reward if he was good.

After a few minutes had passed Arthur reached down to tussle Merlin’s hair, “Time’s up, you better hope there clean.” Merlin sat back on his heels as Arthur examined his shoes, “hmm, you may be a clumsy idiot, but you do know how to clean, don’t you?” Arthur pulled Merlin up so that he was straddling him, “Now how should I reward you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, i'd love to hear your thoughts.


	11. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is reward for his very good job in cleaning Arthur's shoes.

“well, go on,” Arthur ran his hand atop of Merlin's head, as if he was petting him, “you did very well, how should I reward you?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up, I really get to pick a reward, he thought, letting out a hum and began to think, what do I want, he thought wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. “I want…” Merlin’s breath began to pick back up, “Please, let me ride you, Sire.” Merlin licked up Arthur’s neck to the base of his ear, nibbling the lobe.”

“Please?” Arthur laughed, “It is a reward, Idiot.” Arthur teased, before letting out a sigh as Merlin’s tongue hooked around the shell of his ear. Merlin’s hands came down to unbutton Arthur’s shirt, Merlin’s hand was cold against his flesh as it slipped inside, pressing against his warm muscular chest. Slowly his hand slid down to Arthur’s waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, cock popping out instantly to say hello. Merlin opened his palm and spit in it before stroking Arthur's Prick, jumping when he felt Arthur’s fingers suddenly inside him.

“More please, deeper.” Merlin whined as Arthur happily obliged Adding a third finger, all inserted up to the knuckle. Merlin licked and nipped at Arthur’s neck as he stroked him, pre-cum coating his finger. “You smell so good, I love you,” Merlin whispered, before kissing Arthur. Slowly he moved Arthur’s hand, so he was no longer fingering him. Reaching his own hand behind himself he lined up Arthur’s cock and slowly slipped himself, shuttering once he had taken it all. Taking a moment to adjust before he began slowly bouncing himself on Arthur’s lap, his prick filling him, hitting his prostate over and over, Hand holding onto Arthur's shoulder for support.

Arthur’s hands came to hold Merlin’s hips, “You’re so beautiful,” Arthur cooed, looking up at Merlin whose checks were stained a lovely shad of pink.

“Thank, nnh, you, my lord, ahn” Merlin exclaimed, with a sloppy opened mouth smile, “I’m I ngh doing well, Sire, ahh Does this please you, do I please you?” Merlin picked up the pace raising and falling quickly, nails digging into Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur's face displayed shock before softening, “Yes Merlin, you please me, in everything you do,” he said with a soft smile, hands sliding up and down Merlin’s waist. “Your very nuh, presence, your existence pleases me more than words could huh ever express.” His hands moving up to grab Merlin's hands, bringing them to his lips and planting little kisses on his fingers, before returning them to his shoulders, and his own hands to Merlin’s hips, assisting him now in his movements. Both of their breath’s growing faster, moans becoming louder, and hearts beating quickly, in rhythm with one another. “I love you, more than anything” 

“Ahh, Arthur! I…I Love you; I love you!” Merlin about screamed and he came, spilling onto his and Arthur’s stomach, and with a few more thrusts Arthur spilled inside of him. Arms wrapping tightly around each other, lips locking, tongues dancing together, as Merlin slowly slipped himself off Arthur before they collapsed onto the couch, cuddling up close, before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, I love hearing them


	12. First home together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin go house hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter, longer ones to come in future.

Arthur and Merlin decided to look at some houses, trying to narrow down a few. Some were a bit further out than they were looking for but closer than houses they looked at before. The first three spots just didn’t feel right, they didn’t give Merlin any feel good feelings, nothing to be excited about, but the last two were promising, homey and warm. Arthur seemed keen on them too, though the drive to work would take a bit longer, and the train wouldn’t make it much faster, still they decided to discuss it further once they got home.

“Well, what do you think?” Merlin asked stepping through the door, slipping off his shoes and heading for the couch, followed closely behind by Arthur who sat down beside him.

“Well, they’re a bit far, but that last house was absolutely perfect, don’t you think?”

Merlin nodded, it was a lovely little cottage home, further in the country, peaceful, warm, and roomy, much more so than their current residence. The price was just in their budget, and it had everything they wanted, a roomy kitchen, a yard, a nice sized bath, and the space in the master bedroom and spare bedroom were incredibly generous. “But you’ll have to drive further than you are now,” Merlin dropped his head a bit, “I know you wanted something closer.”

“Yes, but we have to weigh out the advantages and disadvantages, It has everything we were looking for and more, its in are budget, and the scenery it absolutely beautiful, the only down side I can see is the distance,” Arthur smiled leaning back against the couch stretching out, “I love it, you love it, so perhaps we should go for it.”

“You really mean that?” Merlin perked up in excitement, “You really want to buy it?”

“I do, it will be are first real home together, isn’t that exciting,” Arthur smiled, finding Merlin’s arms wrapped around.

“Yes, very exciting.”


End file.
